


hey, i'm the sappy one

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PDA!!!, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: She loves him and wouldn't change anything about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	hey, i'm the sappy one

Ladybug sat on a rooftop, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute while the cool breeze softly hit her face, making her cheeks pink. She placed her palms against the roof and leaned back, looking up to the night sky. She picked one of her hands up and took her hair out of their ponytails, running her hands through the strands. There was a light  _ thunk _ next to her as Chat Noir arrived and sat next to her. 

“Hey, Buginette! What do you need?” he asked. A small smile spread across her lips as she turned to face him.

“I… have something to tell you.” she simply said. Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she said the words. She had been trying to tell him for months, if not closing in on a year, that she loved him. She knew she loved him, but all attempts before this one were futile. But this time, she was  _ going _ to do it. 

“Oh, are you about to profess your  _ undying _ love to me?” he jokingly asked. She let out an airy laugh.

“Yes, yes I am.” she replied.

“...What?” he muttered, going red. 

“Chaton, I’ve loved you since you gave me your umbrella, I just couldn’t form the words for the  _ life _ of me.” she turned her body to be completely facing him, now. 

“Oh…” he weakly said. She chuckled, usually he was the one testing her and she would be at a loss for words. 

_ Oh my, how the turns have tabled, _ she thought. 

“But... the other boy... what about him? I-I mean I love you too, but what about him?” he asked. Marinette simply laughed. 

“He’s  _ you, _ dummy.” Chat’s eyes went even wider than they already were. She cupped his cheek in her hand, brushing a stray hair behind his ear. He came out of shock and melted into her touch, laying his hand over her other. 

“Hey,  _ I’m _ supposed to be the sappy one.” he said through a light chuckle. 

“What if I don’t care? I love you and you’re gonna have to put up with me.” she replied. She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted jokingly. She couldn’t keep her composure for too long, though. She broke out into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach. She calmed herself down a bit, after a while and bouts of laughter. 

She turned to have her legs hanging off the roof again and scooched over to lean up against him, setting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, grasping one of her hands that sat in her lap. He sat his head on her hair and closed his eyes, as did she.

“Hey, how about we make me the sappy one in this relationship?” he whispered. 

“I think I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh FLUFF  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
